benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
ŁATWO usuwajac zamieszanie odnośnie pokuty - Doktor Gene Kim
thumb|left|Gene KimŁATWO usuwając zamieszanie odnośnie pokuty – Gene Kim, 2017 rok, tłumaczenie - Beniamin Zabój, 2019 rok Więc upamiętanie (pokuta) jest zasadniczo tym; jesteś tutaj jako światowy niegodziwy stracony grzesznik, i masz zmianę myślenia, dobrze? Więc jest zmiana umysłu mająca tutaj miejsce, i gdy masz tą zmianę myślenia – wierzymy że to upamiętanie, ale są dwa podejścia dotyczące upamiętania i jest wiele różnych interpretacji z tymi dwoma spojrzeniami. I pokryjemy je, ale naprawdę nie chce pokazać wam nowych interpretacji, pokaże wam coś co bardzo łatwo rozwiązuje dyspensacjonalizm. W porządku, po pierwsze, pozwólcie mi dać wam dwie strony, więc jedna strona uznaje się za bycie „Easy Belivism” (Łatwa Wiara) – on wierzą że grzech nie ma nic wspólnego z upamiętaniem; gdy gdy upamiętujesz się by zostać zbawionym, zmiana myślenia – to nic co ma wspólnego z grzechem. Głównie jest to idea że od zmiany myślenia z niewierzącego, do wierzącego w Jezusa Chrystusa, to jest to czym jest. Jest też jedno zwane „Lordship Salvation”. Lordship Salvation – oni wierzą że grzech jest związany z upamiętaniem, gdy masz zmianę umysłu, ta zmiane umysłu tyczy się grzechu, ale jest wiele różnych poglądów i interpretacji tego. Wiec przejdziemy przez to jedno za jednym. Dobrze, więc Easy Belivism, oni wierzą że gdy zostajesz zbawiony, możesz popełnić nawet najgorszy rodzaj grzechów. Ale lordship slavation wymaga „nie, muszą być uczynki, musi być owoc. Easy Belevism wierzy że zbawiony chrześcijanin może być cielesny, ale Lordship Salvation wymaga „nie, zbawiony chrześcijanin musi być duchowy”. Easy Belivism wierzy że zbawiony chrześcijanin jest niegodziwy na końcu, lordship salvation mówi „nie, jest duchowy na końcu”. Easy Belevism – wierzą że jesteś wciąż w grzechu, lordship salvation mówi „nie, odwróciłeś się od grzechu” i stąd jest wiele różnych poziomów włącznie z wolą odwrócenia się od grzechów więc wliczymy to, bez znaczenia. Jeden pogląd tutaj mówi że nie musisz żałować za swoje grzechy, Easy Belevism. Lordship Salvation mówi „Nie, żałujesz” Easy Belevism mówi „to po prostu przejście z niewiary do wiary”, to jest to czym zmiana myślenia jest, zmiana myślenia jest prostym przejściem z niewiary w której jesteś jako stracony grzesznik do zbawionego chrześcijanina, więc tutaj jest zbawiony chrześcijanin. Lordship Salvation mówi „Nie, to nie tylko to, to wiara która musi wzrastać, ma wzrastać”, gdy uwierzysz w Jezusa Chrystusa musi on produkować, musi wzrastać nawet bardziej. Easy Belevism wierzy że zbawiony chrześcijanin nie poddaje wszystkiego, nie poddaje. Podczas gdy Lordship Salvation wymaga „Nie, musisz poddać wszystko”. Teraz, jest wiele różnych poziomów tego, jest jedna prosta rzecz której nie widzą, w dyspensacjonaliźmie – to nie jest Easy Belivism ani Lordship Salvation, wiecie co to jest? Te dwie strony skupiają się na jednej stronie nad drugą, jest to zwane „Ciało”, cielesna natura i duchowej naturze, widzicie to? Jak łatwo zostało to rozwiązane przez oddzielenie natur? Wiesz dlaczego? Ponieważ tu jest rzecz – zbawiony chrześcijanin gdy zmienia myślenie z niegodziwego straconego grzesznika, z tego wszystkiego do zbawionej osoby, oni wszyscy wrzą bo jedna strona skupia się tak bardzo na cielesnej naturze, druga strona skupia się tak bardzo na duchowej naturze. Nie – zbawiony chrześcijanin ma obie te strony. To jest bardzo ważne odnośnie zbawionych chrześcijan, taka jest herezja; herezją jest eradykacja – to jest herezja, które obie strony chcą uczyć, to eradykacja. Jedna strona staje się silniejsza o wiele mocniej niż druga, że możesz ledwie zobaczyć drugą stronę, więc na przykład 90% Chrześcijan czy chcesz w to wierzyć czy nie, oni są tak mocno skupieni na cielesnej naturze tak bardzo, że ledwie widzisz ich duchową naturę w ogóle podczas robienia wszystkich tych rzeczy. Ale tu jest rzecz; czy wierzymy że duchowa natura jest eradykowana (zlikwidowana), zniekneła? Nie, Duch Święty jest tam, jakaś część, coś małego jest tam ale nie w pełni zniknęła, nie jest eradykowana, Duch Święty jest tam. Nie wierzymy że jest to zlikwidowane, ale wierzymy że ta strona (ciało) może wzrosnąć tak bardzo że możesz ledwie zobaczyć to. Następną rzeczą jest to; możesz być zbawionym duchowym chrześcijaninem – możesz wzrastać bardzo mocno na tej stronie (duchowej) że możesz ledwo dostrzec tą stronę (ciało), dobrze? Widzicie tych świętych mężów Bożych? Wzrastali tak bardzo na tej stronie że możesz ledwo zobaczyć tą stronę, ale nie jest zlikwidowana ta strona również. Nieważne jak duchowo żyjesz, jest coś małego, jakiś rodzaj czegoś tam, która wciąż pozostaje. Widzisz? Jedna strona dominuje nad drugą. Wiesz dlaczego? Bóg dał ci dwie natury – te musisz mieć nieważne co, jedna strona nie może wyeliminować tej w pełni a druga strona również niemożne wyeliminować tej w pełni. Nie możesz. To herezja nazywana likwidacją ciała i likwidacją ducha, nie ma takiej rzeczy jak te, będziecie mieć te dwie natury nieważne co. I te dwie rzeczy będą pracować w tobie, nieważne co. Ale jedna strona może wzrosnąć tak bardzo, pracować tak bardzo, że możesz ledwie zobaczyć drugą pracującą, widzisz? Wiecie dlaczego? Bo to jest to co jest zwane „wzrostem”, widzicie to? Gdy stajecie się zbawieni w Jezusie Chrystusie, wasza duchowa natura musi wzrastać, widzicie? Ponieważ jest w tobie, twoja duchowa natura jest tam ale musi wzrastać; jeżeli nie będzie, to co? Twoja druga strona będzie wzrastać – cielesna natura a ta rzecz która jest bardzo zła może wzrosnąć tak bardzo że naprawdę zrujnuje twoje życie. I będziesz mógł ciężko dostrzec Ducha Świętego pracującego w twoim życiu. Jest jedna doktryna którą badałem więcej niż ateizm, ewolucję, 3 do 7-dmiu lat ucisku, dyspensacjonalizm; jest jedna doktryna którą badałem bardziej niż wszystkie inne; to jest upamiętanie. Jest tak wiele różnych wersji które widziałem, wystarczająco by je zwymiotować, ale wszystko to może być rozwiązane jeżeli właściwie oddzielimy jedno od drugich, widzicie? Mają rację ale rzeczą jest to że skupiają się na złym miejscu. Właściwe oddzielenie. To jest to co dyspensacjonalizm ma jako bardzo istotne, więc nie ważne co obie strony mówią o upamiętaniu, lordhsip salvation nie może zaprzeczyć że Chrześcijanin może popełnić najgorszy rodzaj grzechu nawet do końca swojego życia, to pochodzi z 1 Koryntian 5:1, 2 Koryntian 3:16-17 oraz wiele wersetów, wiele wersetów które są adresowane do chrześcijan, nie do nie-chrześcijan. Takich jak stary testament i inne wersety i bez znaczenia co dwie strony twierdzą o upamiętaniu, Easy Belivism nie może zaprzeczyć że grzech jest związany z upamiętaniem dla zbawienia. Nie ma w związku z tym wątpliwości; Dzieje 26:20 – Paweł mówi o uczynkach upamiętania i to jest to samo przesłanie które Jan Chrziciel głosił o przynoszeniu godnego owocu upamiętania. 2 Koryntian 7:10 mówi o smutku z Boga jako części upamiętania dla zbawienia, nie tylko to, masz tony Wielkich przebudzeń – oni głosili mocno o upamiętaniu dla zbawienia. Wiec albo możesz nazwać to największymi przebudzeniami Boga albo musisz szczerze nazwać to wielkimi przebudzeniami szatana by zwieść tak wiele dusz do piekła. W co ja z pewnością nie wierzę, jestem pewny że ci szczerzy chrześcijanie nie wierzą tak również. Musicie zrozumieć to kościele; upamiętanie nie jest pracą, którą obie strony starają się uczynić by była, komplikują to, nie – to nadzieja, to dar Ducha Świętego, to dar. Upamiętanie jest wspaniałym, pięknym darem. Zobacz Dzieje 11:18 A gdy to usłyszeli, uspokoili się i wielbili Boga, mówiąc: Tak więc i poganom dał Bóg upamiętanie ku żywotowi. ''' To dar, jeżeli przyjąłeś dar od rządu, to nie coś na co pracowałeś, w porządku? To dodatek pieniężny który otrzymujesz, to dar, widzicie, to jest korzyść, coś pięknego. Czemu? To jest to co Duch Święty zrobił, gdy dał ci ten dar – to jest to co zrobił, oddzielił te obie rzeczy i ta linia oddziela cielesną naturę od duchowej. Jest podział w nich, i to co się stało to to że Duch Święty wciąż będzie pracował nad tobą, przez utrzymanie się w oddzieleniu od grzechów ciała, będzie smucić cię o twoje grzechy, lub będzie karać cię by służyć Bogu lub przekonać cię lub, tak; Bóg może cię nawet zabić. Ponieważ czemu? Ciało jest czym? Świątynią Ducha Świętego, nie możesz go mieć dla siebie, więc może cię zabić na końcu. Zobacz Filipian rozdział 1-wszy, oto dlaczego ten werset jest wielkim wersetem na wieczne bezpieczeństwo. Zobacz Filipian 1:6 '''Mając tę pewność, że Ten, który rozpoczął w was dobre dzieło, będzie je też pełnił aż do dnia Chrystusa Jezusa. Co za błogosławieństwo, on wypracuje cię aż do dnia pochwycenia, to dlatego niektórzy z was chrześcijan są wdzięczni gdy Bóg was chłoszczę tutaj by służyć Bogu, czy nie jesteście wdzięczni za to Bóg włożył jakiś rodzaj głoszenia który cię przekonuje? Czy nie jesteś wdzięczny ingeruje w twoje życie? Wiesz dlaczego? To jest Boża praca, to Duch Święty pracujący, jego pracą jest robić to dla swoich dzieci. Więc nie zabieraj ten cudownej doktryny o upamiętaniu, to cudowny dar, obie strony co robią to to że czynią upamiętanie z grzechów dla zbawienia tak skomplikowanym że pomijają to jako Dar Ducha Świętego pracującego w twoim życiu i umyśle. To może być rozwiązane, widzicie? To zmiana umysłu tego kim jesteś, to wlicza również dobre uczynki, widzicie? Ponieważ całe twoje uczynki to nic niż brudne szmaty, więc zmiana myślenia tego kim jesteś z tego, w co? Do tego – zbawionej osoby i ta zbawiona osoba ma co? Dwie strony, i jedna strona może wzrosnąć bardziej od drugiej. Nie ma czegoś takiego jak eradykacja, jedna strona nie może eradykować drugiej. Kategoria:Zbawienie Kategoria:Gene Kim